the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixomondo
in Pfungstadt, Germany | founder = Thilo Kuther | defunct = | hq_location_city = Los Angeles | hq_location_country = United States | num_locations = 7 | num_locations_year = 2016 | key_people = | industry = Visual effects | services = Visual effects, CGI characters, 3D animation and pre-visualization | revenue = | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | owner = | num_employees = ~655Profile on LinkedIn | num_employees_year = 2019 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | footnotes = | module = | caption = | website = }} Pixomondo is an international visual effects company with a global network of studios in Los Angeles, Frankfurt, Stuttgart, Vancouver, Beijing, Toronto, and Shanghai. The company produces visual effects for feature films, television and commercials. As of 2016, Pixomondo employs over 650 people worldwide. History Pixomondo was founded in Pfungstadt, Germany as a design studio in 2001 by Thilo Kuther. The company began its work creating video installations and 3D-animations for high-end corporate clients such as Porsche and Bertelsmann. By the end of 2003, Pixomondo consisted of its one office in Pfungstadt and 40 employees. In 2005, the company first began working in the entertainment business by producing the visual effects for the German television film Atlantropa - Der Traum vom neuen Kontinent. In 2005, a second location, specializing in feature films, opened in Ludwigsburg, Germany. At this location, the company produced nearly all the visual effects for the international feature film The Red Baron, which was released in 2008, and earned Pixomondo first international recognition. In the same year, the first studio abroad opened in London. In 2007 and 2008, studios were opened in Frankfurt am Main and Los Angeles, respectively. Also in 2008, Pixomondo was commissioned by director Roland Emmerich to produce over 100 complete CG-environments for his feature film 2012. Pixomondo's first offices in Asia, specifically in Shanghai and Beijing, were opened in 2009. In 2011, the company expanded its London office and added two studios in Munich and Hamburg, as well as one in Toronto in 2011. On February 26, 2012, Pixomondo won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects for its work on the film Hugo. The award was presented to Alex Henning and Ben Grossmann, who were the supervisors of the project. With 854 scenes that have a running time of about 62 minutes in the final film, Pixomondo produced about 94% of the films visual effects.https://www.imdb.com/oscars/nominations/ Pixomondo closed its London office in February 2013. In March 2013, Pixomondo closed its Shanghai office, laying off around 20 animators and artists and moving another 13 to the location in Beijing in the process. On May 31, 2013, the company also closed its Berlin office, naming restructuring processes as a reason for the closure and announced on their Facebook site, that the closure would strengthen the other locations. In August 2013, it became known, Pixomondo was experiencing a cash crunch, which resulted in late, or no paychecks at all for various freelancers. As of 2014, the office in Shanghai has been reopened. Locations Currently, Pixomondo has offices in the following locations: * Los Angeles * Frankfurt * Stuttgart * Beijing * Toronto * Shanghai * Vancouver Filmography Movies * 2008: The Red Baron * 2009: Das Vaterspiel * 2009: Ninja Assassin * 2009: 2012 * 2010: Devil's Kickers * 2010: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * 2010: The Ghost Writer * 2010: Iron Man 2 (additional visual effects) * 2010: The Losers * 2010: A Nightmare on Elm Street * 2010: The A-Team (pre-visualization) * 2010: Knight and Day (additional visual effects) * 2011: The Green Hornet * 2011: The Rite * 2011: Sucker Punch * 2011: Fast Five * 2011: Super 8 * 2011: Green Lantern * 2011: Zookeeper * 2011: Hugo * 2011: Melancholia * 2012: Dark Tide * 2012: Yoko * 2012: Wrath of the Titans * 2012: The Amazing Spiderman * 2012: Snow White & the Huntsman * 2012: The Hunger Games * 2012: Red Tails * 2012: The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 * 2012: Raven the Little Rascal * 2012: Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * 2013: Men of the Emden * 2013: Rush * 2013: Fast & Furious 6 * 2013: After Earth * 2013: Only Lovers Left Alive * 2013: Beautiful Creatures * 2013: Oblivion * 2013: A Good Day to Die Hard * 2013: Star Trek Into Darkness * 2013: The Physician * 2013: One Night Surprise * 2014: A Most Wanted Man * 2014: Pettersson und Findus – Kleiner Quälgeist, große Freundschaft * 2014: The Breakup Guru * 2014: Gone with the Bullets * 2014: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 * 2014: Impossible * 2015: Furious 7 * 2015: Wolf Totem * 2015: Zhong Kui: Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal * 2015: Fantastic Four * 2015: Bridge of Spies * 2018: Overlord * 2019: Child's Play TV shows * 2008: ''Fringe (season 1, episodes 1,3,5,6) * 2010: Outsourced * 2010: Undercovers (episodes 1,3,5,6) * 2011: Terra Nova * 2011: Hawaii Five-O (season 2, episodes 1-13) * 2011: Grimm (season 1, episodes 1-9) * 2012: Revolution * 2012: Go On * 2012: The Mindy Project * 2012–present: Game of Thrones (since season 2) * 2012: Mockingbird Lane (Pilot, show discontinued afterwards) * 2013: Da Vinci's Demons * 2013: Sleepy Hollow * 2013: Bonnie & Clyde (miniseries) * 2014: Marco Polo * 2015: The Walking Dead * 2015: Limitless * 2015: Fear The Walking Dead * 2015: Agents of Shield * 2017–present: Star Trek: Discovery TV productions * 2005: ''Atlantropa - Der Traum vom neuen Kontinent * 2009: Vulkan * 2009: Crashpoint - 90 Minuten bis zum Absturz * 2010: Terra X: Supertiere * 2011: Hindenburg * 2012: Terra X: Supertiere 2 * 2013: Terra X: Supertiere 3 * 2013: Helden – Wenn dein Land dich braucht Awards and nominations The following list of awards and nominations for Pixomondo lists accolades that have been presented to a team containing at least one employee of Pixomondo. External links * * *Fastcompany Profile References Category:Visual effects companies Category:Animation studios Category:Media companies established in 2000